


КАНДА-19

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [6]
Category: Army Of Darkness (Comics), Hellblazer, Re-Animator, Vampirella (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Foul Language, Gen, Questionable Zombie Production Methods, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: В новостях то там, то тут маячат зловещие ходячие мертвецы. Есть множество вариантов, почему это происходит, что делать и кто виноват.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	КАНДА-19

_Лондон, Уайтчепел, больница Святой Маргарет, около шести часов утра одного действительно хренового дня._

Чез выглядел по-настоящему херово. Он был весь иззелена-белый, как больничная стена в его палате там, где еще не отслоилась штукатурка, под глазами красовались синюшные круги, и трясся бедняга так, будто его под Новый год в Темзе искупали. 

— Мне теперь пизда, да, Джон? Только правду мне скажи, друг. 

Перекинув сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой и сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Джон сдвинул бинты на плече Чеза. Какое-то время вдумчиво изучал рану — здоровенную, что и говорить, тут поработали зубами на славу, — потом посмотрел приятелю зрачки. 

— Открой рот, — скомандовал Джон деловито. — Теперь язык покажи. Дай руку, пульс посчитаю. О’кей, Чез, — он похлопал друга по здоровому плечу. — Жить ты точно будешь. 

— Ты просто утешить меня хочешь, — недоверчиво фыркнул Чез. — Говорю тебе, — доверительно зашептал он, склонившись к Джону. — Эта девка была чертовым зомби. Зловещий мертвяк с Ист-Энда! Как в кино и в этих... Твоих делах. Ты же знаешь, что такие хрени существуют. Почему теперь-то меня дурачишь? Еще раз: мне пизда, и я превращаюсь в дохлого мозгоеда... Ай! Твою же мать! 

Чез, дернувшись, отстранился, прикусив губу от боли и обиды, когда Джон стряхнул ему на рану пепел с кончика своей «Силк Кат». 

— Если бы ты превращался в зомби, некроз начался бы с раны, логично? — поинтересовался Джон. — Распространение заразы от места укуса по всему телу, мало-помалу — и в итоге ты ходячий труп-мозгоед. Ощущаешь себя мертвецом? Зомби больно бы не было. А тебе вот больно. 

— Еще как! 

— Вот и славно, — Джон хлопнул его по здоровому плечу. — Поправляйся, Чез. И поспи ты уже, а. Сон лечит.

— Поспи, как же, — проворчал Чез, все же нехотя укладываясь в постель. — Вот усну сейчас — и не проснусь. Или проснусь, но уже умертвием. 

— Слушай, тебе какая-то дурная девка заплатила за проезд в такси тем, что едва руку не отгрызла. Это не шутки, Чез, и без всяких зомби. Тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть. И кстати, почему, по твоему мнению, она именно зомби, а не вампир, например? 

— Вампиры хоть сексуальные, — хмыкнул Чез. — А эта... Ты бы ее видел! 

— Ты просто кино насмотрелся. 

— Ага, а в жизни вампиры не секси, хочешь сказать. 

— Ладно, не без того, — неохотно согласился Джон, вспомнив Короля Вампиров (аж в паху сладко заныло). — Но зомби тоже разные бывают, знаешь ли. Однако зловещие мертвецы — не твой случай, и покончим с этим, хорошо? Твой вариант — просто какая-то чокнутая наркоманка в ночном такси, и только. Никакой чертовщины, ясно?

— Ложь во благо, — отозвался Чез, явно не поверив, но, видимо, смирившись. — Эй, Джон. Не бросай меня тут. Но моей семье не говори пока, ладно? 

— То есть если Рене спросит, знаю ли я, где ты, то я либо ничего не знаю, либо говорю, что ты пошел по подружкам. Чез, прекращай параноить. 

— Джон, это ведь не шутки, — проговорил Чез, и глаза его снова стали совсем безумными. 

— Отдохни. Серьезно. Я разведаю насчет этой твоей психованной дамочки и вернусь тебя проведать, договорились? — Джон, махнув ему рукой на прощание, вышел из палаты. 

Не хотелось бы признаваться в этом самому себе, но кое-что Джона в ночном зомби-рандеву Чеза действительно беспокоило. Много чего, говоря откровенно. 

Нет, Джон не был склонен поверить в то, что его друг в ближайшие часы превратится в живой труп, пускающий ядовитые слюни и проламывающий черепа в поисках деликатеса из человечьих мозгов. Однако среди дел Константина было немало историй об оживших мертвецах, ну и... Что ж, происшествие с Чезом вполне могло пополнить эту коллекцию.

Другое дело, что мертвецы мертвецам рознь, и если девушка с Ист-Энда, которую подвез Чез на свою беду минувшей ночью, была одной из таких, то, ну... Зомби-вирусы Джон оставил бы все-таки на совесть боевикам и компьютерным играм. А вот какой-нибудь демон, захвативший тело девчонки, — это казалось куда более вероятным вариантом. Или, если уж речь все же шла о заражении, девчонка могла оказаться оборотнем. Луна сейчас была как раз растущая, обострение перед полнолунием, характерное для ликантропии, мало ли... Во всяком случае, кем бы ни оказалась в итоге ночная попутчица Чеза, хватка у нее оставалась нечеловечески бульдожьей, описание, данное Чезом, красочным и стремным, а вся история в целом не то чтобы воодушевляла. Нет, Джон пока не собирался, конечно, рваться на поиски этой странной дуры, ведь есть же полиция, да и девчонка на самом-то деле просто псих с большой долей вероятности... Мало ли чудиков в Ист-Энде, Джон и сам был одним из таких. 

Псих из лондонских трущоб. Хоть Джон и привык ловить на себе косые взгляды, кое-что из них в больничном коридоре его царапнуло. На него посматривала девушка у дверей отделения, куда разместили Чеза, слишком хорошенькая для обшарпанной софы, на которой пристроилась. Красная блузка под небрежно накинутым на плечи больничным халатом, красные же губы, сочные до полного бесстыдства, длинные черные волосы, в руках — покетбук в цветной глянцевой обложке; что-то про вампиров, к слову. Огромные, цвета самого ясного летнего неба, глаза с укором смотрели на Джона поверх сдвинутых на кончик носа солнцезащитных очков. 

Черт побери, из-за нее дело начинало попахивать не то нечистью, не то сексом, не то и тем, и другим сразу. Аргумент против версии Чеза насчет зомби: ничего паранормального Джон в его палате не заметил. Зато тут... 

От брюнетки с книжкой вполне однозначно тянуло потусторонщиной, и дело было не в готических тонах ее прикида. Ну, не только и не столько в них.

— Что-то не так, леди? — спросил Джон. 

— Вы курите в больнице, — ответила красотка. — И плащ у вас грязный. Вообще-то можно было взять халат. 

— А вы дежурная сестра, да? Я бы с удовольствием слег в ваше дежурство с каким-нибудь обострением. 

— Как мило, — кривовато усмехнулась дамочка. 

Джону того и было надо. Ну давай, покажи клычки, чертовка. Уголок, в котором она пристроилась, был довольно темным, во всяком случае, прямых лучей солнечного света сюда не попадало. Было еще совсем раннее утро, и вампирша — если это действительно была вампирша — никуда пока не спешила. 

«Интересно, крошка, а не ты ли укусила Чеза?.. Хотя, будь это ты, он описал бы тебя иначе...» Запах серы и крови щекотал Джону ноздри. Джон смотрел вампирше в ее невозмутимо ясные глазищи и чувствовал, как в ее жилах оживает проклятая кровь, чутко отзываясь на скачки его пульса. Какого черта? 

В подтверждение его мыслей язык красотки быстро проскользнул по губам. Джон запустил руку поглубже в карман плаща, нащупал четки с крестом. Крест был серебряный. Это не всегда помогало, но попытка ведь не пытка. 

— ...Еще одно нападение в Ист-Энде минувшей ночью, — голос диктора новостей по телевизору у стойки дежурной вырвал Джона из гущи разом вспыхнувших в мозгу заклинаний, подходящих и не очень к случаю.

Вампирша уже не смотрела на Джона. Она с неподдельным интересом уставилась мимо него прямо в экран. Джон нехотя обернулся тоже. 

Фоторобот женщины на экране полностью отвечал сбивчивому описанию, которое выдал сегодня Чез. Спутанные темные волосы, вытянутое лицо с какими-то пятнами, крупные зубы, выкаченные глаза. 

—...По описаниям пострадавших составлен портрет нападавшей... Укус... «Нечеловеческая», как охарактеризовали ее свидетели, сила... Многочисленные переломы... Еще три случая... Зомби... 

Когда Джон обернулся к вампирской красотке, ее, разумеется, уже и в помине не было. Оставила открытую книжку обложкой вверх на софе и испарилась. Джон поднял книгу. «Мои глаза — это окна в ад, они позволяют мне выследить тех, кто притворяется. Их след висит в воздухе, заметный, как уличный знак». Заголовок на обложке — «Ночью в темных очках». Не читал. 

Вытерев испарину и сунув книжку в карман плаща, он вернулся к палате Чеза — начертить на двери пару охранных рун. Да и на окнах изнутри бы не мешало, кстати. 

И да, похоже, все-таки придется погулять по Ист-Энду.

*** 

Нечисти в районе развелось немало, что и говорить, — от пары мелких бесов, копошащихся в мусорных баках тупика Энниса и Мортимер до оборотня Рэндалла Уиллса, который держал ломбард на Пенниуорт-стрит и клятвенно заверил Джона, что сидит на аконите и антидепрессантах уже слишком давно для подобного дерьма. Черт с ним, Рэнди вряд ли имел к этому отношение — не был он, волосатый, как большинство ликантропов, плечистый верзила, похож на худосочную девчонку со стальными челюстями. Паранормальная активность, разгулявшаяся из-за большого количества таких потусторонних уебков, как помойные бесы и Рэнди, сбивала с толку и путала следы, но Джон пока еще был неплохой ищейкой. Не потерял былую форму.

Впрочем, едва ли новая встреча с вампиршей из больницы была целиком результатом поисков верного магического следа. Любая стычка с вампиром во многом игра судьбы, что бы ты ни делал для встречи с одним из них или, напротив, намеревался скрыться от упыря — всегда решающее слово оставалось за гребаным везением. Джон столкнулся с вампиршей из больничных коридоров снова в старом баре «Рэттлснейк» в Ист-Энде. Он издалека узнал ее красную блузку; на этот раз поверх красовалась узкая кожаная куртка — разумеется, черная. В бокале, стоявшем перед вампиршей, было налито что-то красное. 

«Что-то», ха.

— «Кровавая Мэри» с настоящей кровью? — бесцеремонно поинтересовался Джон. 

Виновато вздохнув, красотка действительно выложила на стойку пакет с донорской кровью, подперла щеку кулаком, поглядела на него выжидающе: ну и что ты мне сделаешь, ковбой? 

Интересная дамочка, приподнял бровь Джон. Сел на соседний стул. Она не стала возражать. 

— В больнице позаимствовала, — сказала вампирша, кивком указав на пакет. — Это даже не какая-нибудь редкая четвертая. У меня есть совесть, знаешь ли. 

— И на моего друга-таксиста и еще трех бедолаг в Ист-Энде, разумеется, напала не ты. Для такого ты у нас слишком совестливая.

— Я вообще ни на кого не нападаю, пока сами не нарвутся, — сообщила вампирша обиженно. — Да и вообще я нездешняя. В городе я совсем недавно... Да и на этой планете — тоже, — задумчиво добавила она.

Не врала, определенно. Раньше ее Джон точно не встречал, да и этот акцент... 

— Ну, знаешь, нечисть, нападающая на людей в Ист-Энде, тоже недавно завелась.

— Дыра тут страшная, уж извини, если ранила сейчас твои чувства патриотизма. И нападают в этой дыре все и на всех, такое происходит постоянно. 

— Но не вампиры. 

— Разве кто-то говорил о нападениях вампиров? — невинно переспросила красотка. — Я вот слышала о зомби. 

— Уже все слышали, — хмыкнул Джон. 

— И еще больше услышат, — кивнула вампирша, нахмурившись. — Поэтому я и здесь. Чтобы у новостей поводов было... Поменьше. 

— И поменьше жертв? 

— Сообразил, молодец, возьми конфетку у бармена, малыш. Я не ем людей, это ясно? — отрезала вампирша. — Я их спасаю, как и ты. С переменным успехом, — она отпила из своего бокала, проклятущие, нечеловечески (в самом прямом смысле) прекрасные голубые глаза затуманились печалью. 

— Интересно. Так у нас добренькая вампирша, значит? 

— Вампирелла, — протянула вампирша руку. 

Джон прыснул со смеху. 

— Постой... Тебя реально так зовут? 

— А тебе как надо, чтобы меня звали? — возмущенно развела руками вампирша. — Какая-нибудь Ева или Вильгельмина? 

— Ладно, понял, — Джона душил смех. 

— А тебя как зовут, мистер весельчак? — снисходительно поинтересовалась она, проводя языком по губам и собирая с них драгоценные красные капли. 

Небесные глаза насмешливо щурились в тени пушистых, черных, как самая темная ночь, ресниц, и Джон поздновато вспомнил, что с вампирами, которые гипнотизеры примерно все до одного, встречаться взглядом — ужасная идея. Особенно если у этих упырей такие красивые глаза... И не только глаза. 

Смеяться больше не выходило. 

— Джон Константин, — ответил он. 

Помимо своей воли ответил, успел подумать Джон с неудовольствием. 

— Итак, Джон, — нараспев проговорила Вампирелла. — Значит, ты хорошо знаешь город и у тебя чутье на паранормальное? Поможешь мне кое-кого найти? 

— Не делай так больше, — огрызнулся Джон, тряхнув головой. 

Он прямо-таки физически ощущал, как тонкие прохладные пальцы соскользнули с обнаженных извилин его мозга. 

— А ты следи, над чем и над кем смеешься, смертный, — заметила Вампирелла. — Тогда, быть может, мы сумеем друг другу помочь. 

— Ты кое-что знаешь об этой твари, да? 

— Возможно. Если она связана с тем, кого я ищу, я почти все о ней знаю. 

— Она укусила моего друга Чеза. 

— Мне это уже известно, верно. Сочувствую. 

— Все паршиво? 

— Если найдем моего... Знакомого вовремя, то... Думаю, все вполне поправимо. Но надо поторопиться, пока жертв не стало больше. 

— Хорошие же ты водишь знакомства. 

Вампирелла чуть улыбнулась, пожала плечами — снова виноватый жест, совсем как у школьницы, застуканной за курением. 

— Он не то чтобы совсем плохой парень, мой знакомый. Но бед от него всегда хватало. Мы познакомились в Америке, а раньше он жил в Европе, и когда он туда вернулся, я сначала искала его в Цюрихе, потом — в Берлине, Вене... Но, видимо, ему на этот раз пришлась по душе старая добрая Англия. 

— Эта его зубастая подружка — и правда ходячий мертвец? 

— Сто процентов, увы, — подтвердила Вампирелла. 

— Он какой-нибудь вампир, из ваших? Некромант? Демон? Лич?

— О нет. Он вообще не из «наших». Как раз из «ваших». Он просто человек. Его фамилия Уэст. Ты что-нибудь слышал о Мискатоникской Резне? 

— Странно, но не слышал, — признал Джон хмуро. — Однако звучит уже хреново. Бармен! Двойной виски. Расскажи-ка мне о своем приятеле, Вампи. И да, выпьем за знакомство? 

— Чин-чин, — кивнула Вампирелла и подняла пакетик, попутно мило улыбнувшись бармену: мол, ничего необычного. — Я расскажу, Джон. 

*** 

_США, Пайнс Плэйс, трейлерный парк близ Н*, штат Мичиган_

_Тремя днями ранее, в полдень._

_До полного пиздеца 6 дней 6 часов 6 минут_

_Ну вот, уже меньше_

Трейлерный парк — самый подходящий вариант для того, кто хочет залечь на дно, говорил себе Герберт. Отличный выбор для размещения новой лаборатории реаниматора, не так ли? 

В местечки наподобие выбранного им трейлерного парка Пайнс Плэйс как раз и стекаются по жизни маргиналы (читать: Герберт и родственные ему души, имеющие проблемы с законом и головой, или души не родственные, но однозначно пропащие), которые хотят, чтобы их оставили в покое. Место было почти идеальным: в стороне от города, ближайший морг — на окраине, до него можно дойти пешком за полчаса, кладбище — и того ближе; неподалеку же располагались автозаправка и неплохой хозяйственный магазинчик. Герберт выбрал себе трейлер с лучшей звукоизоляцией, заранее прикинул урон, если что-то в экспериментах пойдет не так, наметил пути отступления, выбрал потенциальных подопытных — хилый злой старикашка Макнейл из зеленого проржавевшего трейлера с полосатым навесом, кто-нибудь из женщин и сам хозяин парка Гойнс — если вдруг начнутся конфликты. 

Новый жилец поломал ему все планы.

Он приехал на желтом «Олдсмобиле Дельта» со своим трейлером, пристроился с южной стороны между Макнейлом и мобильным домом семейки Пристли — отец, мать и мальчуган Билли лет семи, любитель гонять камнями местных белок. Окна «Дельты» были открыты, из них доносились звуки радио — что-то танцевальное из восьмидесятых. В день приезда новичка Герберт был очень занят: собирал из двух белок, которых все же настигли камни Билли, одну... Пожалуй, белкой это едва ли можно было назвать. Герберт мог бы дать абсолютную гарантию: из этого мальчишки вырастет первоклассный маньяк, обеспечивающий занятные профессиональные задачки для патологоанатомов. 

В общем, Герберт пытался слепить из предоставленного Билли беличьего фарша что-то большее, чем просто хвостатую злобную фрикадельку, и ему было бы неплохо иметь возможность сосредоточиться на этой непростой работе, но, увы, шумом двигателя и отвлекающим диско дело не ограничилось. Герберт потянулся к окну, чтобы закрыть его и уменьшить уровень шума — духоту трейлерной лаборатории можно было бы пережить, — и тут услышал разговор новичка с Гойнсом: 

— Эй, мужик! Да, я к тебе обращаюсь, друг, это же тебе отвалить денег за стоянку? Эшли Джей Уильямс, рад знакомству. А это что за красотка?.. 

Герберт так и застыл, высунувшись в оконный проем дальше, чем стоило бы — надо было всмотреться, убедиться, что это действительно он. 

— Ты, — процедил Герберт, вцепившись в раму так, что пальцы побелели. 

Тем временем реагент подействовал, и ожившее подобие белки начало издавать по-настоящему инфернальные звуки, настойчиво требуя к себе внимания. 

Забравшись назад в трейлер и закрыв окно, Герберт полез под кровать — за наполовину собранным чемоданом; он держал его наготове все время. Раз Эш был здесь, это означало для него только одно: нужно было сворачиваться. 

Знакомство с Эшем нельзя было назвать приятным. Оно сопровождалось рядом событий, о которых Герберт предпочел бы забыть, и при одном воспоминании начинала зудеть шея — там, где голова Злого Герберта когда-то отделялась от тела и носилась сама по себе на щупальцах — и выступал холодный пот, стоило бросить взгляд на любую зеркальную поверхность. Нельзя, конечно, утверждать, что Уильямс являлся основной причиной неприятностей в Аркхэмской лечебнице для душевнобольных, но он, несомненно, был той еще головной болью, занозой в заднице и просто ходячим катаклизмом, так что определенно настала пора сматывать удочки. Свои неприятности Герберт привык обеспечивать себе единолично — или по крайней мере точно без участия Эша. Герберт, конечно, повидал всякого, но неприятности, которые приманивал Эш Уильямс, по уровню абсурда и кровавости превосходили все, с чем сталкивался сам Уэст.

Ну, кроме, быть может, случая с ацтекской богиней мертвых, пытавшейся не то уничтожить мир при помощи инфернальных врат из плоти и древней магии, не то совратить Герберта и сделать его богом смерти. И то, и другое выглядело страшной дичью.

Нехороший скрип отвлек Герберта от сбора вещей. Белка окончательно пришла в себя куда раньше, чем ожидалось, и ее ободранный рыжий хвост теперь маячил в двери трейлера. Приоткрытой двери трейлера. Вот же черт.

— Даже не думай, — пробормотал Герберт, но как будто это тупое и только относительно живое существо могло его понять. 

Когнитивные способности своих творений он явно переоценивал. Снова.

Рыжий урчащий комок прокатился через лужайку прямехонько к трейлеру, прицепленному к «Дельте». Что ж, видимо, встречи... Как минимум, максимального географического сближения с Эшем было не миновать. Оглядевшись в поисках какого-нибудь оружия, Герберт взял топорик для разделки мяса — иногда он бывал полезен и вполне заменял при случае хирургическую пилу — и, делать нечего: направился к трейлеру Уильямса. 

Вот кто мешал этой твари, раз уж ей приспичило удрать, унести свою задницу назад в лес и вернуться в лоно природы? Проклятая белка, которая явно не была патриотом здешних лесов, укрылась в трейлере Уильямса. Сам Эш торчал у передвижного дома Гойнса, кокетничал с Пэтси Браунинг — увядающей загорелой блондинкой, уже с пару месяцев выискивающей в Пайнс Плэйс себе подходящую пассию среди обитателей трейлеров и проезжих байкеров. У обтянутого колготками в сетку бедра Пэтси на складном стуле пристроился начатый пак пива. 

— Значит, Патриция? Славное имя, — ворковал Эш, играясь обесцвеченной прядкой Пэтси.

— Можно просто Пэтси. 

— Пэтси! Отлично! Верно я понимаю, Пэтси, что ты из тех девушек, что знают толк в удовольствиях? Как насчет... — Эш что-то зашептал ей в ухо. 

Короче говоря, он был очень занят, и Герберт, перехватив топор поудобнее, вошел в трейлер. 

Внутри, как и ожидалось, царил страшный бардак, стоял густой дух несвежей одежды, выпивки и марихуаны. 

Белка оказалась в самых «недрах». Силилась что-то вытащить из-под вороха самого разнообразного Эшева барахла. Герберт как следует замахнулся топором... 

Голоса за дверью заставили его замереть. 

— ...Не то чтобы у меня в трейлере был идеальный порядок, но там неплохо, уж поверь, Пэтси, крошка, и с твоей чудо-травкой в моей берлоге станет еще лучше... 

Принесла же нелегкая! К счастью, в потолке трейлера был незаблокированный люк. Белку пришлось оставить в покое; было нужно спешить. Хорошими физическими показателями, достаточными для того, чтобы подпрыгнуть и, подтянувшись на руках, выбраться через люк на потолке, Герберт не отличался, но среди барахла Эша очень удачно нашлась небольшая стремянка с эмблемой «С-Март». То, что надо. Пусть Эш думает, что хочет, по поводу того, почему она стоит теперь разложенная прямо под открытым люком. 

По поводу белки, впрочем, никаких его размышлений не хотелось совсем. Герберт с ненавистью уставился на нее через отверстие люка; тварь наконец выбралась из-под барахла, но, заметив людей, с пронзительным писком метнулась в сторону кабины водителя. Наполовину вытащенная белкой из груды хлама книга осталась на полу. Герберт присмотрелся внимательнее — ошибки быть не могло. Видимо, воскрешенному зверю приглянулась обложка из человеческой кожи, и белка сделала попытку перекусить книгой мертвых. 

Да, именно ею. Это несомненно был Некрономикон. 

Это определенно меняло дело. Раз уж пришлось столкнуться с Эшем, стоило бы извлечь максимум пользы из столь неприятного стечения обстоятельств.

Эш и Пэтси пробрались к койке, едва ли не переходя к интимной близости уже в процессе перемещения. Забрать книгу было делом пары минут. Немного подумав и оценив возможные риски, Герберт перебрался с крыши люка на стремянку, затем — на пол, протянул руку к книге...

— Погоди, крошка, мы чуть не забыли об одежке. Какого хуя?!

Все-таки Герберт определенно поспешил. Перед ним стоял Эш — очень удивленный, очень злой, со спущенными штанами.

— Я не хотел этого видеть, — сообщил Герберт, подхватывая книгу и делая шаг назад. 

Топорик он угрожающе выставил перед собой.

— Ты! — Эш попытался надеть штаны и одновременно обвиняюще ткнуть в Герберта своим единственным указательным пальцем. Вышло не очень успешно.

— Детка, кто там? — Пэтси выглянула из-за перегородки и взвизгнула при виде Герберта.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Браунинг. Привет, Уильямс. Я тоже не рад встрече.

— Книгу отдал и съебался, — распорядился Эш. — Живо!

— Отдал — тебе? Ты, наверное, шутишь.

— Я на шутника похож, да, на клоуна? — Эш, наконец, застегнул спадающие джинсы. 

Воспользовавшись его возней со штанами и для верности махнув пару раз топориком — Эш был вынужден отшатнуться — Герберт проскользнул мимо него к двери трейлера.

— Уэст! Не заставляй меня брать бум-палку из-за тебя! Я не очень люблю стрелять в живых людей!.. Если ты человек, конечно.

— Без палки не разберешься, ага, герой, — Герберт захлопнул дверь своего трейлера перед носом Эша.

— Твою ж мать! Ну, знаешь, если из тебя снова полезут щупальца, как в прошлый раз, или ты вздумаешь читать что-нибудь из блядской книги...

— Книге место со мной именно для того, чтобы избранные места из нее не начал декламировать снова кто-то вроде тебя или Уотли, — отозвался Герберт, спешно собирая остатки нужных мелочей в дорожную сумку.

— Место Некрономикона — с гребаным доком Франкенхреном?! Ты серьезно?

— Эшли-и! — позвала Пэтси из трейлера Эша.

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Эш. — Милочка, наше свидание придется отложить... Не, ты не уходи, развлеки пока себя чем-нибудь. Ты мне личную жизнь рушишь, слышь, Уэст?

Герберт не удостоил его ответом. Он выжидал, а Эш размышлял, каким образом брать приступом трейлер и нужна ли для этого дробовик, оставленная в его доме на колёсах, или бензопила, оставшаяся в багажнике «Дельты». 

— Хуй с тобой, — наконец махнул Эш рукой. — Слышал меня, мозгляк? Забирай эту дрянь себе и разбирайся потом сам с последствиями. Если мир из-за тебя наебнется, надеюсь, я буду в этот момент пьяным, счастливым и с хорошенькой цыпочкой, ясно? Адьос.

Герберт насторожился. Он это серьезно?

Эш, насвистывая «Розу Трали», направлялся к себе через поляну. Герберт осторожно открыл дверь, спустился на землю, машинально ощупал сумку. Некрономикон был там. Несомненный и настоящий.

Несколько мгновений Герберт просто недоверчиво щурился вслед Эшу. Потом вздрогнул от внезапного порыва холодного ветра; руки покрылись мурашками до края привычно закатанных по локоть рукавов. Герберт взглянул на небо: оно нехорошо и очень быстро потемнело, и какая-то странная на вид спиралевидная туча нависла над трейлерным парком, надёжно упрятав солнце с глаз долой.

Туча нависала аккурат над трейлером Уильямса.

Эш?..

Тот и сам почуял неладное и беспечно свистеть перестал.

— Уэст! Ты там в книжке закладки не видел? Такой листочек, типа тетрадного...

Герберт мог бы поклясться, что Некрономикон шевельнулся в сумке и, кажется, даже довольно хихикнул — он вообще так умеет?!

— Канда, канда-а-а, — донес ветер из трейлера Эша знакомые звуки.

— Пэтси, — только и сказал Герберт.

— Срань господня, — выдохнул Эш.

Расположившись на койке в трейлере Уильямса и потягивая косячок, заскучавшая Пэтси нараспев повторила последнее «канда». Реанимированная белка увлеченно грызла спавшую с ее ноги босоножку со стразами.

В следующее мгновение потемнело так, словно накрылась главная электростанция самой небесной канцелярии и ночь настала во всей вселенной разом.

***

_Снова Лондон. Ист-Энд, очередная дыра._

_До пиздеца остается все меньше времени… или пиздец уже здесь?_

Их отельчик был натуральной дырой с пузырящимися вылинявшими обоями и неоновой вывеской над входом в клуб напротив, которая светила ядовито-розовым прямо в окно, и тонкие шторы не спасали. За окном время от времени подвывала сигнализация и орали уличные коты.

Эш вернулся под утро. С трудом волочил ноги. Закапал пол кровью. Бухнул на стол, прямо к микроскопу Герберта, пак пива.

— Доброго утречка. Ты как, пиво пьешь вообще?

Герберт осуждающе посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Ясно, ну и хер с тобой, мне больше достанется.

Герберт зло сузил глаза, недовольно поджал губы — но банку взял. Назло, само собой. 

— За очередной трофей, — Эш бросил на пол к столу Герберта мусорный мешок, достал себе банку, отсалютовал ею, садясь на обшарпанный диван. — Поройся там, короче.

— Заклинания не сработали, значит? — спросил Герберт, отставив пиво и доставая из пакета отпиленную голову. — Ты все правильно прочитал?

— Ну серьезно, мы же раз десять репетировали. И я читал по листку.

— И?.. — Герберт ждал продолжения.

— Ну, — Эш наморщился, вспоминая. — Для начала, скажу я тебе, непростое это дело, заговаривать зубы зомби. 

— У тебя были веревка и цепь при себе, если я верно помню. Пустил бы их в дело.

— Ну вообще-то я их в дело и пустил. Еще и кляп сообразил этому вот придурку, чтобы он не нес в процессе всякую демоническую хрень и не плевался никакой дрянью, а то разного сорта и всех цветов блядской радуги дерьмо у этих ребят изо всех щелей лезет, ты в курсе, впрочем.

— Ближе к делу.

— Короче, сначала реакции никакой не было, потом тварь вроде как прислушалась. Потом ее поколбасило. Потом начала пощады просить и прикидываться лапочкой — все как обычно.

— А потом?

— А потом пришлось распиливать, как обычно, потому что этот симпатяга порывался отгрызть мне ногу.

— Это все? — уточнил Герберт.

— А чего тебе еще? Тебе в подробностях рассказать, сколькими способами меня сегодня пытались убить и как именно?

Герберт чуть слышно вздохнул. Критически осмотрел оставшееся содержимое мешка, потом — пристроенную на столе голову. Потянулся за сумкой, стоящей на кровати.

— Эй, ты чего это задумал? — нахмурился Эш.

— Поговорить с нашим новым другом, — Герберт достал бутылочку с реагентом и шприц, отточенно-привычным движением набрал щедрую дозу. — Он тебе не сказал, как его зовут?

— Бернард... Какой-то там. У него документы есть, на, — Эш кинул на стол заляпанный кровью и хрен знает чем еще бумажник. — Погоди, дай я хоть бум-палку возьму.

— Не смей целиться в то, что находится на моем столе. И вообще нечего тыкать оружием в моем направлении.

— Говори, что хочешь, — возразил Эш, поудобнее пристраивая дробовик, — а предосторожность с этими тварями не повредит. Кому я рассказываю, впрочем.

— Вот именно, — хмыкнул Герберт, склоняясь над головой мертвеца. — Все под контролем... Я надеюсь.

— Оценил твою веру в себя.

— Помолчи, Уильямс, — поршень шприца направил всю светящуюся зеленую жидкость без остатка в основание черепа Бернарда.

Несколько секунд голова лежала без движения. Потом запекшиеся губы разлепились, зашевелились, как бы пытаясь хватать воздух; Бернард разевал рот, словно рыба на суше, голова его поперекатывалась с уха на ухо, размазывая по столу кровь и сизый гной из среза на шее и посвистывая рассеченной трубкой трахеи. Распахнул зловещие молочно-белые глаза, вытаращился на Уэста, визгливо выдал:

— Тебе конец, человечишка, тебе и всему твоему мирку! Мы уже здесь, мы разорвем твою плоть, выпустим кишки и развесим их, как гирлянды, пустим на украшение для нового мира...

— Говоришь, «новый мир», Берни? — Герберт открыл дневник исследований, щелкнул авторучкой. — О каком новом мире ты говоришь?

— Новый мир для нас, захватчиков ваших гнилых туш. Когда взойдет кровавая луна, мы принесем последнюю жертву своему господину, четвертому среди Падших...

— Ой, я все это раз сто уже слышал, — поморщился Эш. — Вечно эти ублюдки лезут в наш мир, готовя открытие каких-нибудь там гребаных врат и ожидая прихода из них монстра. Почему-то вот прошлые врата открылись не в ад, а в Уайтчеппел.

— Не в ад, а в Юггот, к примеру. В один из миров, откуда родом духи, вселяющиеся в этих уродов, то самое зло, которое тебя по жизни преследует, Уильямс. И да, Уайтчеппел, может, не так интересен, как параллельный мир, но мне тут явно больше нравится, — заметил Уэст.

— Да мне как бы тоже, — согласился Эш. — Так что, Берни, расскажи-ка нам, будь паинькой, как так устроить, чтобы больше вообще ничего и вообще никуда не открывалось.

— Слишком поздно, — зашипел Берни, брызгая кровавой слюной.

— Ладно, поздно так поздно. Как тогда разобраться с этим твоим крутым ублюдком… Как, говоришь, его вообще зовут?

— Глупцы. Думаете, я скажу вам это?

Герберт и Эш переглянулись.

— На общей кухне микроволновка есть, — сказал Герберт. — Довольно большая. Берни точно туда войдет.

— Отлично, — Эш залпом допил пиво, смял банку и бросил ее на журнальный столик перед диваном. — Идем готовить?

— Стойте! — взвыл Берни.

В микроволновку, судя по испуганному взгляду, ему явно не хотелось.

*** 

— Джон! — Чез задыхался в телефонной трубке.

— Что с тобой, бро? Я на связи. Ты там перевоплощаешься, что ли?

— Если бы я перевоплощался в мертвяка, мне было бы не до звонков тебе.

— Логично, — Джон, прижав мобильник плечом, раскручивал магический кристалл над картой, расстеленной на асфальте. За его плечом маячила Вампирелла. — Но вдруг!

— Ты новости смотришь? Эти мертвецы везде! Во Франции, России, в Буркина-Фасо! И говорят про какие-то порталы или что-то вроде… Называют «атмосферными аномалиями», вот уебки, но то, что тут показывают…

— Чез, ты мне скажи: в больнице зомби пока нет?

— Вроде, нет… Слушай, я же вроде как под медицинским наблюдением, мне ведь вредно нервничать — и зачем ты так со мной?

— Выключи телик и интернет на мобильнике — вот и нервничать перестанешь. Пока, Чез, — Джон сбросил звонок, обреченно вздохнул над картой и взялся за ритуальный кинжал. Поморщился, делая надрез на ладони. Вампирелла переместилась поближе, плотоядно облизнувшись.

— Это не для тебя, — сообщил Джон, перетягивая через ладонь цепочку с подвешенным кристаллом. — Просто так маятник лучше работает.

— Он вряд ли сработает на Уэста. Я ведь говорила: он всего лишь обычный человек.

— Но возится-то с необычной паранормальной херней.

— Она не паранормальная. Обычно.

— Но это зомби.

— Да. Это зомби, — сказала Вампирелла, указывая в дальний конец ранее пустого переулка.

Теперь там маячили три урода, один другого краше. Кажется, им уже неслабо досталось от местных — у одного зомби из неестественно вывернутой и поломанной ноги торчала сквозь побуревшее мясо и рваные джинсы кость, у другого, видимо, некогда местного бомжа, была свернута набок и покачивалась при ходьбе седая с клочковатыми волосами голова. Третий, вернее, третья, выглядел (выглядела) почти прилично: дамочка в деловом и еще даже не порванном костюме, на каблуках, с остатками завивки на пробитой (или прогрызенной?) голове. Видимо, ее приняли за корм одуревшие свои и решили поесть мозгов, розовевших теперь в дыре.

Или стоп. Часть черепа у нее была не отъедена и не отбита. Срезана. Как будто бензопилой.

Бензопилой, зажужжавшей где-то невдалеке через пару секунд.

— Твой маятник работает, — заметила Вампирелла. — Эй, Уэст! — помахала она рукой двоим появившимся вслед за зомби.

Мужик с бензопилой вместо руки недоуменно покосился на своего спутника, которому, по всей видимости, и махали — невысокий очкарик с недовольной физиономией и толстой книгой под мышкой. 

— Это же Некрономикон, — прищурившись, разглядел Джон.

— А это — уёбки, — Вампирелла, сладко потянувшись и передав Джону куртку, распустила перепончатые крылья. Непонятно было, она имеет в виду зомби, или двоих странных живых с Книгой Мертвых. — Отдохни, сладкий, я разберусь.

Уэст поправил на носу очки, открыл книгу.

— Вампирелла! — отозвался он. — Держи своего приятеля крепче.

— Даже и не думай это читать! — Вампирелла, зависнув в воздухе над переулком, протестующе захлопала крыльями.

— Да расслабься, — сказал ей Эш. — Хуже не будет. Мы уже пробовали.

— Да откуда вы знаете?!

Зомби, отвернувшись от Вампиреллы и Джона, ковыляли к Эшу. Уэст поспешно начертил на их пути меловой круг, отскочил назад, за спину Эша.

— Поверить не могу, что я этим занимаюсь, — выдохнул он и уткнулся в книгу. — Даикум реа’кхарг, андак…

Очередная «атмосферная аномалия», как их называли в новостях, разверзлась в меловом круге под ногами зомби, ощутимо пахнув адским огнем, — и быстренько закрылась назад, поглотив двоих умертвий. Третья, офисная красотка, благоразумно не стала наступать в круг.

Бензопила Эша, вгрызшаяся ей в плечо и в итоге аккуратненько распилившая зомби про диагонали, брызжа во все стороны ошметками проклятой плоти, решила проблему. Вампирелла, разочарованная тем, что ее пафосные крылья не понадобились, спустилась на землю, обиженно скрестила на груди руки.

— Нам надо поговорить, — убежденно заявила она, ткнув пальцем в Уэста.

— Ага. А нам — выпить, — Эш, залитый с ног до головы зомбячьей кровью, кивнул в направлении Джона, как раз вынувшего из кармана плаща бутылку виски. Тот поднял бровь, пожал плечами, протянул ему бутылку, отхлебнув, коротко представился:

— Джон Константин.

— Эш Уильямс.

— Еще мертвые. Или не очень, — вместо приветствия подал голос Уэст.

Вампирелла сердито расправила крылья снова.

— Оставьте их мне, а. Мне надо пар выпустить, — она рванулась к новой порции зомби, заставив остальных пригнуться и чуть не выбив виски из рук Джона.

— Тут у нас парень один в больнице, его покусали, а он пока не превращается, — сказал Джон Эшу. — Ничего не знаешь о таком?

— А он себе потом ничего не отпиливал и не отрезал? Не выжигал укушенное место? Кочерга там раскаленная, кислота…

— Вроде, нет, но тебе сочувствую, — Джон дружески похлопал Эша по рукоятке бензопилы.

— Тогда его укусил не наш пациент. Во всяком случае, не мой. Но, может, кто сбежал вон от Уэста. Док! От тебя никто не сбегал в Англии реанимированный?

— Кто от меня только не сбегал. Особенно ассистенты, — Уэст поморщился от очередного вопля зомби: Вампирелла не была с ними ласкова. 

— Разберемся, — Джон забрал у Эша свой виски. — Позвоню Чезу, что ли. Нет ничего лучше звонка другу под конец гребаного света.


End file.
